


Bewitched

by Pebblish



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: And honestly so has Dick, Bruce and Zatanna have unsolved business, Even if the comics won't give them more scenes together, F/F, F/M, Her and Kate have... history ;), I love her more than anything, It totally tracks, John Constantine is an english hottie who summons demons, Mistress of Magic reporting for duty, My First Work in This Fandom, My goth princess, Oh My God, Yes Zatanna has probably slept with almost every hero and villain she has ever met, Zatanna is a badass, Zatanna is the queer goddess and goth princess the gays didn't know they needed, Zatanna owns a nightclub, and Zatanna and John are made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblish/pseuds/Pebblish
Summary: Zatanna is up to no good- no good at all! The Mistress of Magic, and Sorceress Supreme is content to rule Gotham's magical underworld. But her foes are always waiting for a moment to strike- and there are old, loose ends that must be tied off before Zatanna can perform her sold out shoes to admiring fans across the country.A collection of stories featuring Zatanna and her shenanigans- what can I say, I don't get enough of her in the comics for my liking!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Kate Kane/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 9





	1. Bruce's Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Zatanna fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Zatanna+fans).



> It's Bruce Wayne's birthday! And Hal and Oliver have forced Bruce to take some time off and go out for a night on the town- and their first stop is the hottest and most exclusive nightclub in Gotham- Witching Hour!  
> But wait until Bruce and his pals run into an old friend, who just might turn the birthday bash upside down!

"Is this really necessary?" Bruce's voice was gruff as he straightened his jacket, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"Of course it is! We can’t let you celebrate your birthday alone!" Oliver combed a hand through his hair, standing behind Bruce and raising an indignant eyebrow.

"I don't like birthdays. And I wasn't going to celebrate alone, Dick and Damian were going to have dinner with me."

Hal lounged against the far wall with his arms crossed, a smirk crossing his handsome face.

"Just dinner? Come on, Bruce. Dick is old enough now, didn't he want to take you out for some _real_ birthday fun?"

Bruce turned to face his annoying 'coworkers', a frown set in stone on his face.

"Dick goes out often enough, but we don't go out together. And what do you mean by 'fun'?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, walking over to Hal, clapping him on the shoulder triumphantly.

"Well... there's a new, exclusive nightclub that's opened up in Gotham- supposed to be real mysterious and elite. And I just so happened to get us on the list for tonight."

It was now Oliver's turn to smirk.

"You could say I can work miracles."

Bruce huffed. "And I thought _I_ was the only billionaire playboy on the Justice League."

Hal saddled over to Bruce and put an arm around him, smiling devilishly.

“Come on, Bats. Just one night of fun, with just us guys. You know we’re going to drag you along either way, so you might as well get excited to celebrate.”

Bruce grumbled, but still allowed himself to be hustled out the front door of Wayne Manor, and out to Bruce’s sleek Mercedes parked in the drive.

Alfred was standing beside the car, ready to drive the group into Gotham.

“Let’s hit the road, boys! Booze and babes await!”

Hal whooped and pumped his fist in the air as Alfred opened the back door of the sedan, and Hal slid in first, followed by Oliver. Bruce deigned to sit in the front seat, adamant that he didn’t want to be sandwiched between two idiots who only maximized their stupidity in close proximity to each other. He sighed as he watched Wayne Manor disappear as they sped toward the city, convinced that his ‘birthday bash’ was doomed from the start.

xxx

The drive into Gotham was quiet, and Alfred pulled expertly to a stop outside of the bustling club, Witching Hour, where a line was already forming down the block. Bruce didn’t keep up with the nightclub scene like Oliver did, so he hadn’t heard much about the club- and he wondered vaguely at the allure it must have to engender such a long line of people waiting to get inside.

“I’ll be awaiting your signal when you want to be picked up.” Alfred said, clearly picking up on Bruce’s unwilling attendance and surly mood.

“Thanks Pennyworth, but you probably shouldn’t stay up too late for us because we’ll be up till dawn!” Oliver opened the door of the car and hopped out, pulling Hal along with him.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair helplessly before sliding out of the car as well, trying not to slam the car door _too_ hard as he joined his two idiots on the sidewalk. The Mercedes pulled away swiftly, and Bruce was just imagining if he had stayed at the Manor, and decided to celebrate with Dick and Damian instead.

“Long line. What’s so special about this club, anyway?”

Bruce was standing behind Oliver and Hal as Oliver pulled out his ID, showing it to the bouncer and proclaiming quite proudly (and sanctimoniously) that _they were, in fact, on the list._

“Not sure. Everyone I’ve talked to has just said that I need to check it out for myself. I know Dinah has been here, she told me I’d be blown away when I actually visit.”

The bouncer moved aside to let them in, and the trio slipped through the entrance, the corridor was dark, with blacklights illuminating the way in an eerie, pale blue glow. Bruce could see magical _somethings_ all over the walls, possibly wards and runes, the kind of witchy stuff he has seen whenever he had watched Zatanna do her spellcasting. There was music echoing through the hallway, and the trio made their way forward to the curtain at the end of the hall. Hal pulled back the curtain and disappeared inside the club, with Oliver following, and Bruce bringing up the rear.

It was similar to many other clubs he had visited, except much more… vibrant. Lights were flashing as music blared. There was a long bar at one end of the room, a dance floor taking up most of the space, and tables circling the outer edges of the room, along with a few tables near the front of a stage that was clearly meant to be the center of attention. There was only the DJ on the stage, and the dance floor was packed.

Hal and Oliver made a beeline for the bar, and Bruce followed, scanning the club goers. They were a motley lot, to be sure. He was certain he recognized a few magic users that Zatanna associated with in the magical underground, and he knew Gotham was something of a haven for witchcraft and the like. He didn’t like to think about it, as magic was something that bugged him- it unsettled him.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and instead tried to let go, to maybe take the advice of his two idiot friends and enjoy his birthday, for once.

“What are you having, Bats?”

Oliver pulled out his black credit card, flashing a grin at the pretty bartender waiting for them to start a tab.

“Bourbon, neat.”

Oliver slid his card across the bar counter, clapping a hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“It’s on me tonight, Bruce. Since we’re celebrating your birthday, I figure I’ll pick up the tab.”

Hal and Oliver proceeded to order their drinks, and Bruce made his way to the dance floor, taking a quick sip of his bourbon.

Oliver sidled past him with what looked like a vodka soda, and Hal came to stand beside Bruce, a beer bottle in his hand.

“Are you… drinking a vodka soda?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, distaste coloring his voice.

Oliver shrugged.

“It tastes better than what you two are drinking. And it gets me drunk faster. A win-win in my opinion.”

Bruce took another sip of his bourbon, already dreaming of being drunk to make this whole thing infinitely more bearable.

Hal had already found a girl to dance with, and from what Bruce could see, Hal would probably be ending the night separately from the group. Oliver wisely stayed away from any women, loyal to Dinah as always. Bruce just shifted his weight from one foot to the other, interminably taking a sip of his drink. None of the women here piqued his interest- he _did_ have the reputation of being a billionaire playboy, but tonight he simply wasn’t in the mood.

The whole environment of the club was eerily familiar- it reminded him strongly of someone he knew, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was pricking at the back of his brain- right there, if he could only figure out why he felt so _off_ in this particular club.

Suddenly, the blaring lights dimmed and stopped their flashing, the DJ stopping the music in the same moment.

The DJ spoke into a microphone, the equipment sinking into the floor.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, and the real reason you’re here tonight! I present to you, the Mistress of Magic, the Sorceress Supreme, the gothic princess of Gotham City! I give you, Zatanna and the Sirens!”

Bruce looked up to the stage in utter surprise, Oliver whipping around to stare as well- even Hal stopped grinding to gape.

The DJ stepped off the stage, and the lights lit up a lone figure on the stage, her pale skin gleaming in the sudden light.

The figure was wearing a short black dress, fishnet tights, and thigh high black boots. She had shining, raven black hair that descended past her shoulders, and red lips fixed in a smirk.

She raised her head to take in the audience, and locked eyes with Bruce. If she was shocked to see him there, she didn’t give it away, as she stepped forward to the microphone stand waiting for her. She wrapped a hand around the microphone, her black nails gleaming.

Zatanna took in a deep breath and began to sing.


	2. Here Comes the Witching Hour

Her high, clear voice filled the room like a spell, entrancing everyone in the club. It was one of those edgy, punk rock songs- and her dark lashes fluttered as she flung her hair in one swift, seductive motion.

As the guitar thrummed to match her silky voice, she ran her hands up her body, her eyes never leaving Bruce’s face. It seemed as if she had put a spell on everyone in the club, but a particularly strong one on him- he couldn’t take his eyes off the witchy goddess before him.

_“You’re something, like a phenomena, something, like an astronomer-“_ she rolled her hips languidly, throwing her head back in the same motion. _“Roll kid, rock your body on!”_

She truly was a phenomena- her raven hair shining in the single spotlight, her eyes gleaming, red lips pulled back to smirk at the audience, as if she knew just how much they were in her thrall.

It was nearing the end of the song, and Zatanna threw her arms wide, her teeth a bright white as she flashed a grin. She rose a foot off the stage, as the audience below screamed in approval, she held the microphone in one hand, reaching out to the audience, still entranced by her siren-song.

Zatanna was still levitating when the song ended, the guitarist and drummer behind her ending the set with a flourish, and the crowd below went wild. She smiled widely at them, slowly coming back down to the stage to bow slightly, her smirk back in place. Her eyes fell on Bruce again, and she winked knowingly in his direction.

It was at least thirty minutes later, when the DJ had resumed playing his club tracks, as Hal, Oliver, and Bruce were sitting at a table in a dark corner of the club. Bruce was still shocked, which was so rarely his way that Oliver and Hal were thoroughly enjoying it, perhaps more than they should have been.

Bruce was taking a sip of his drink when Hal punched him on the shoulder suddenly, and both idiots fell suspiciously silent. He set his drink down and looked up, right into Zatanna’s startlingly bright, blue eyes. She was standing beside the table, still wearing the tight black dress and fishnet tights, her thigh high black boots incredibly distracting.

“Hello, Bruce. Long time no see.” She smiled at him, the corner of her mouth hitching in what he recognized as a knowing smile. She knew that he was quite undone, seeing her unexpectedly.

“Hello, Zatanna. It’s… good to see you,” He struggled to form words, thoroughly angry at himself for looking like an idiot in front of her, but even more so for looking like a fool in front of Oliver and Hal- he would have to get them good and drunk tonight to ensure they forgot this little incident.

Zatanna placed a hand on her hip, raising one arched eyebrow delicately.

“What brings you to my club, Bruce?”

Hal answered the question, and Zatanna turned slightly to look at him. At this Hal colored slightly, his ears turning red.

“It’s Bruce’s birthday, so Ollie and I decided to take him out. We didn’t realize you owned a club, let alone this one.”

Zatanna combed her slender fingers through her shining black hair, nonchalant.

“This was a recent acquisition. Zatara family money, if you will. And I spend so much time in Gotham that I figured I might as well have fun while I’m here. The place also allows me to keep tabs on the magical underworld, as this is a safe space for them to gather without judgement.”

She fixed Bruce with a pointed glare now, and he swallowed nervously.

“After all the time we’ve spent together, you never bothered to tell me when your birthday is. If I had known you guys were coming, I would have put on a show, maybe even ordered a cake.”

Oliver cut in before Bruce could even think to respond, as Bruce was trying to imagine what ‘show’ Zatanna would have put on.

“He doesn’t share his birthday with anyone, if it makes you feel any better, Zee. We only knew because I hacked into the Justice League file system, past at least three encryptions to get to his basic information.”

Zatanna laughed, her bad mood dissipating instantly.

“You haven’t changed in the slightest, Bruce. It’s been several years and you’re still as aloof as ever. It’s almost comforting-“ before she could finish her sentence, someone came up from behind to clasp their arms around her neck, hugging tightly.

Zatanna turned immediately and laughed at the woman who had surprised her. If the boys had thought they couldn’t be any more surprised by the night’s events, they were woefully mistaken.

“Kate?!”

Bruce couldn’t hold in the gasp at the sight of the slender redhead standing beside Zatanna, wearing a blood red latex crop top, tattered black jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. She stood casually, sizing up the three men sitting in the booth.

“Hey, Bruce. What’re you doing here?” She didn’t seem shocked to see the trio, merely bemused. She had a beer in one hand, which she took a quick sip from.

“Well, it’s my birthday.” He said it simply, hoping this was all the explanation needed.

She nodded, her eyes flicking to Oliver and Hal. She nodded slightly to them, ever proud and thoroughly above it all.

Zatanna turned to Kate, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“How was the set tonight?”

Kate smiled, her eyes sparkling slightly. Bruce could tell that Zatanna worked her charms on everyone, oftentimes without her even trying- or realizing the effect she had on people.

“It was absolutely amazing. You looked like a goddess up there,”

Zatanna turned back to the table, explaining quickly.

“Kate is my guitarist. She’s a genius, I’m very lucky she agreed to humor me and my little pet project.”

Kate planted a swift kiss on Zatanna’s cheek, laughing.

“I’m the lucky one- free drinks every time I’m here, and I meet the hottest girls in Gotham.”

Kate hiccupped slightly, and Zatanna wrinkled her brow in concern.

“I think you might want to slow down there, Kate. I don’t want a repeat of that night in San Francisco.”

Bruce wondered what Zatanna was referencing, what her life in San Francisco might look like. There was so much he never knew about her- for the time they spent together, she had always remained an enigma. Or perhaps, subconsciously, he hadn’t asked about her life because he knew he couldn’t commit. At the time they were ‘together’ Zee wasn’t exactly ready to be tied down either- she flitted from place to place like a wandering temptress, solving magic related issues and occasionally working alongside him and the League.

“That asshole had it coming, the way he grabbed you. And it all ended fine anyways- you picked me up the next morning from jail and made me hangover eggs. It was great,”

Zatanna looked back at the trio sitting at the table and smiled.

“Your tab is on the house, don’t worry about it. Just enjoy yourselves you guys. Maybe I’ll put on a little show after all.”

She took her arm from Kate’s shoulders to put one hand on the table, lowering her head so her face was a foot from Bruce’s.

“Happy birthday, Bruce. Let’s make it a good one, yeah?”

Bruce didn’t respond, he was too starstruck by how close she was- he had forgotten how slender her nose was, how her cupid’s bow was a perfect heart, her cheekbones looking like they had been carved out of marble.

Kate draped her arm over Zee’s shoulder again, and waved over her shoulder at the trio as Zatanna led her away, evidently in an attempt to sober the redhead up.

Bruce, Oliver, and Hal were working their way steadily through the bar when someone strolled up to their table. Bruce sized up the figure, the buzz hitting him at this point. Dark hair, brown eyes, broad shoulders. He squinted, trying to focus his eyes.

“You three are worse for wear than I thought.”

The figure standing beside the table sizing up the three older men was none other than Dick Grayson, wearing a biker jacket and combat boots, an amused look on his face.

“It’s a good thing Zee called me. You three are in no shape to make it back to the manor on your own.”

Bruce blinked several times, trying to grasp what Dick was saying.

“Zee called you?”

His words were slurred slightly.

The thought that Zee was so concerned about the three of them that she’d call Dick to come pick them up was something that made Bruce curious to know if there was still something to their relationship.

Dick pulled out his phone and typed hurriedly, then looked at the trio, Oliver passed out in the booth, Hal mumbling about some air force girl.

“Pennyworth is bringing the car around. Let’s get you guys out of here.”

As Bruce rallied himself, standing up and only wobbling a bit, Zatanna came over to their table.

The club was nearly empty now, and Bruce could only imagine it was past time they left.

“I hope you guys had fun.”

She smiled at Bruce, her eyes shining.

“It was good to see you again, Bruce. Even if you were drunk for most of the night.”

She sidled over to Dick and pressed a kiss to his cheek, laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for coming, Dick. I was worried about how they were going to get home.”

Dick blushed crimson, losing his cool completely- and Bruce couldn’t blame him.

Zatanna turned back to Bruce. She twirled her wrist in one smooth motion, saying a word that Bruce didn’t understand- he never did understand her backwards-speech sorcery.

She produced a lovely bouquet of white peonies with a handwritten card tucked among the petals.

She pressed them into his hands, and he shivered at her fingers brushing against his skin. They were so warm, and left tiny trails of sparks.

“For your birthday, Bruce. You’ll have to let me perform for you again at your next one.”

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, and he could smell her perfume- cigarette smoke and chrysanthemums, a combination that had no right to be so intoxicating.

“You better get back to your estate. You’ll be hungover all day.”

She withdrew, following them out as Oliver and Hal were hoisted out by Dick, Bruce stumbling along behind.

The sun had not risen yet when they stumbled out to the sidewalk to the Mercedes waiting for them. Dick helped the three into the car, before walking back to Zatanna and exchanging a few words. Bruce watched them from the car window, watched Zatanna hug Dick.

Then Dick walked back to the car and slid into the passenger seat, closing the car door soundlessly behind him.

“I hope you had a good birthday, Master Wayne.”

Alfred didn’t seem at all surprised or upset about having to pick up Bruce and the others at such a late hour.

As the car peeled away from the curb, Bruce watched Zatanna grow smaller and smaller in the distance, her black hair ruffled slightly in the night breeze.

It was a memorable birthday all right, even if he could only remember bits and pieces now. He was sure the drunken haze would fade and he’d be able to remember the rest of the night.

But for now he remembered the feeling of Zatanna’s lips on his cheeks and looked down at the bouquet of peonies, tracing a finger over her swirled lettering. He would read the letter when he was sober.

He could still smell cigarettes and chrysanthemums, and wondered if he would be welcomed as a regular guest at Zatanna’s club.


End file.
